Buffy vs Freddy
by Lawliet'sGurl21
Summary: Buffy Summers  the slayer  meets Freddy Krueger  the original nightmare .
1. Chapter 1

Buffy meets Freddy Krueger. (Sarah Michelle Gellar- Buffy Summers)

(Robert Englund- Freddy Krueger)

Buffy tossed and turned in her dark red victorian bed. Her room was decorated white walls and grey plush carpets, she had a cross hanging above her bed and a wooden stake laying on her nightstand beside her bed. Suddenly there was a loud sound like knives on a chalkboard, she sat up quick and saw that she was nolonger in her room. She gripped the stake in her hand and looked at the tattered old house in front of her. She put her bare feet on the grass, a cold shiver went up her spine as she stood up. She looked around noticing the white night gown she was wearing, but she remembered going to sleep in sweats and a t-shirt. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she stepped toward the house. Buffy looked at the house and stared intently at it, three little girls were playing jump rope. "hello?" she asked. The little girls kept playing and singing "one,two freddy's coming for you.. three four better lock your door- "who are you?" she walked to the girls and stopped as they'd dissapeared. "Hello?" she yelled looking around "can anybody hear me?". The door to the house creaked open which intruiged buffy, she walked up to it and stepped over the threshold. There was a menacing laugh as she turned to see that the door was gone. "I warn you!.. you don't want to mess with me! I'm the slayer" she warned holding the stake as if it was her life. "welcome to my world bitch!" the voice said still menacing. "Who are you?" she asked still holding the stake turning to try and find her stalker. "Your worst nightmare" the voice replied. Buffy glared holding the stake. "Little girl thinks she can defeat me?". A figure appeared and stepped into the light, his face was badly burnt and he wore a torn red&green striped sweater and black pants with a brown fedora "are you some kind of.. hideous vampire?" buffy asked. "No.. I'm your worst nightmare Buffy" he said in a deep raspy voice. Buffy glared and stood up straight holding the stake up high. "Silly girl.. you think i am a mere vampire?.. I'm what makes nightmares.. what they are.." Freddy said holding out his hands, she saw the glove on his right hand. It had long razor sharp curved knives at the ends where the fingers had been cut off. "I'm not afraid of some burnt up toasty looking man in a christmas sweater and a gardening glove" buffy stammered half laughing. Freddy looked curious and smirked at her "don't be such a smartass.. it might cause you to lose your tongue" he threatened holding the glove and inch from her face. Buffy laughed "puh-leease! like you're gonna scare me with that mediocre hand-made glove? ooh scary" she said pretending to shiver. "You should fear me.. I'll slice that pretty throat of yours" he said stepping closer so that the blades were touching buffy's bare neck. "Wow.. that sounded very.. cheesy.. do you always tell girls you're gonna slice their necks? no wonder you're all burnt up like the toast i had this morning" buffy said gripping the stake. Freddy's face darkened and he glared "stupid bitch! how dare you mock me!". Buffy laughed again "Mock you? why would I mock some weirdo that looks like he's been in the oven waaay too long?". Freddy let out a growl, he was getting pissed 'how could she mock his presence..?' she was the first not to even tremble when his blades touched her. "Now you're dead sassy bitch!" he said digging his claw into her shoulder "ow.. that hurts" buffy said and staked him, she frowned when he didn't even flinch. Buffy doubled over and gave him a nice solid right hook sending him into one of the boiler room pipes. "You shouldn't be such an asshole.. it might cause you to lose your life" she threatened mocking him from before. "You'll pay!" freddy yelled. "Okay wolverine wannabe.. it's time i show you what i can do!" she replied just as her alarm clock went off. Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng! Buffy sat up and looked at her bleeding shoulder "who the hell was that guy?" she asked herself. Later buffy walked up to giles's house and walked through the door. "Thank you for not knocking" giles said cleaning his glasses with a blue silk cloth. "Have you ever heard of a dream demon by the name of 'Freddy Krueger'?" buffy asked folding her arms. "What?-who?" giles asked confused. "Freddy.. you know the guy thats burnt all nice and crispy, wears a christmas sweater and a gardening glove with blades like wolverine?". Giles sipped his tea and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I can't say I have.. why are you asking?". "Cause mr. burnt face was haunting my dreams lastnight.." buffy replied "and.. he sliced my shoulder" she pulled her shirt down to show the four slices just at the surface of her skin. "Well that's new isn't it?" giles said taking a look "maybe a gnarl got you while you were asleep". "Do I look paralyzed to you rupert?..." buffy yelled annoyed "remember.. when a gnarl gets you, you get all stiff like one of those stop sign poles". Dawn walked into the magic shop and looked at anya "hey have you been having weird dreams?" she asked sitting on the counter. "No.. vengance demons don't dream dawn.. please get your butt off the counter.. or you're going to be cleaning it" she replied counting money from the sales she made today. Xander sat reading a book and a newspaper clipping slipped out of one of the pages. He picked it up and read it aloud "frederick charles krueger killed many of springwoods children before he was burnt alive.. severeal years later the children of the parents were being tormented by him in their dreams". Anya looked up from her money stack "oh freddy.. that's right.. he's a big bad guy that kills people in their dreams" she said with a small smile. Dawn looked confused "buffy's been muttering that name in her sleep". Xander looked up from the piece of paper and creased his brows "frederick krueger?". Buffy walked into the magic shop and threw her bag forcefully on the table "how can he not know anything?" she muttered to herself sinking into a chair across from xander. "Not know what buff?" he asked. She looked up "okay.. so i've been having creepozoid dreams about this guy named fredd- "freddy krueger..." a woman interrupted. The gang looked at her standing near the counter, she had brown curls and she wore a blue pull-over with black pants and grey tennis-shoes. "Who are you?" buffy asked turning toward her "sorry" the woman said "where are my manners.. i'm nancy thompson". Anya stared at her for the longest time. "What?" nancy asked catching her stare. "Are you going to buy something or are you just gonna stand there wasting my time?" anya asked pushing a red strand of hair from her shoulder. Buffy stood up "how do you know the burnt face man?" she asked hands on her hips. "When i was sixteen he would come to my dreams and they would then become nightmares.. he sliced my wrist once and i pulled his hat off bringing it into reality" nancy said leaning on the counter. Xander looked confused "so is he real or just a dream god thing?" he asked. "Oh he's real" nancy replied "he's just not strong enough to reach the real world yet.. he needs seventeen souls to regenerate his immortal being". "Not on my watch he won't!" buffy retorted "I'm the slayer.. I fight evil no matter how strong or supernatural it is". Nancy stood folding her arms "the slayer?" she asked confused. "Really?... I thought by now everyone knew about me.." buffy said pacing around her chair "I am the one girl in all of this whole world chosen to fight off evil and ward off demons, I slay every big bad there is.. and freddy krueger is next". "The only way to kill him is to bring him into our world" nancy replied "and that's pretty hard to do". Buffy laughed "Not for Buffy Summers it isn't!" she scoffed pridefully. Nancy lifted a brow in confusion "You really think you can defeat him?" she asked. "Oh I don't think nancy... I know I can!" buffy replied with a small smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy meets Freddy Krueger. (Sarah Michelle Gellar- Buffy Summers)

(Robert Englund- Freddy Krueger)

Buffy tossed and turned in her dark red victorian bed. Her room was decorated white walls and grey plush carpets, she had a cross hanging above her bed and a wooden stake laying on her nightstand beside her bed. Suddenly there was a loud sound like knives on a chalkboard, she sat up quick and saw that she was nolonger in her room. She gripped the stake in her hand and looked at the tattered old house in front of her. She put her bare feet on the grass, a cold shiver went up her spine as she stood up. She looked around noticing the white night gown she was wearing, but she remembered going to sleep in sweats and a t-shirt. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she stepped toward the house. Buffy looked at the house and stared intently at it, three little girls were playing jump rope. "hello?" she asked. The little girls kept playing and singing "one,two freddy's coming for you.. three four better lock your door- "who are you?" she walked to the girls and stopped as they'd dissapeared. "Hello?" she yelled looking around "can anybody hear me?". The door to the house creaked open which intruiged buffy, she walked up to it and stepped over the threshold. There was a menacing laugh as she turned to see that the door was gone. "I warn you!.. you don't want to mess with me! I'm the slayer" she warned holding the stake as if it was her life. "welcome to my world bitch!" the voice said still menacing. "Who are you?" she asked still holding the stake turning to try and find her stalker. "Your worst nightmare" the voice replied. Buffy glared holding the stake. "Little girl thinks she can defeat me?". A figure appeared and stepped into the light, his face was badly burnt and he wore a torn red&green striped sweater and black pants with a brown fedora "are you some kind of.. hideous vampire?" buffy asked. "No.. I'm your worst nightmare Buffy" he said in a deep raspy voice. Buffy glared and stood up straight holding the stake up high. "Silly girl.. you think i am a mere vampire?.. I'm what makes nightmares.. what they are.." Freddy said holding out his hands, she saw the glove on his right hand. It had long razor sharp curved knives at the ends where the fingers had been cut off. "I'm not afraid of some burnt up toasty looking man in a christmas sweater and a gardening glove" buffy stammered half laughing. Freddy looked curious and smirked at her "don't be such a smartass.. it might cause you to lose your tongue" he threatened holding the glove and inch from her face. Buffy laughed "puh-leease! like you're gonna scare me with that mediocre hand-made glove? ooh scary" she said pretending to shiver. "You should fear me.. I'll slice that pretty throat of yours" he said stepping closer so that the blades were touching buffy's bare neck. "Wow.. that sounded very.. cheesy.. do you always tell girls you're gonna slice their necks? no wonder you're all burnt up like the toast i had this morning" buffy said gripping the stake. Freddy's face darkened and he glared "stupid bitch! how dare you mock me!". Buffy laughed again "Mock you? why would I mock some weirdo that looks like he's been in the oven waaay too long?". Freddy let out a growl, he was getting pissed 'how could she mock his presence..?' she was the first not to even tremble when his blades touched her. "Now you're dead sassy bitch!" he said digging his claw into her shoulder "ow.. that hurts" buffy said and staked him, she frowned when he didn't even flinch. Buffy doubled over and gave him a nice solid right hook sending him into one of the boiler room pipes. "You shouldn't be such an asshole.. it might cause you to lose your life" she threatened mocking him from before. "You'll pay!" freddy yelled. "Okay wolverine wannabe.. it's time i show you what i can do!" she replied just as her alarm clock went off. Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng! Buffy sat up and looked at her bleeding shoulder "who the hell was that guy?" she asked herself. Later buffy walked up to giles's house and walked through the door. "Thank you for not knocking" giles said cleaning his glasses with a blue silk cloth. "Have you ever heard of a dream demon by the name of 'Freddy Krueger'?" buffy asked folding her arms. "What?-who?" giles asked confused. "Freddy.. you know the guy thats burnt all nice and crispy, wears a christmas sweater and a gardening glove with blades like wolverine?". Giles sipped his tea and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I can't say I have.. why are you asking?". "Cause mr. burnt face was haunting my dreams lastnight.." buffy replied "and.. he sliced my shoulder" she pulled her shirt down to show the four slices just at the surface of her skin. "Well that's new isn't it?" giles said taking a look "maybe a gnarl got you while you were asleep". "Do I look paralyzed to you rupert?..." buffy yelled annoyed "remember.. when a gnarl gets you, you get all stiff like one of those stop sign poles". Dawn walked into the magic shop and looked at anya "hey have you been having weird dreams?" she asked sitting on the counter. "No.. vengance demons don't dream dawn.. please get your butt off the counter.. or you're going to be cleaning it" she replied counting money from the sales she made today. Xander sat reading a book and a newspaper clipping slipped out of one of the pages. He picked it up and read it aloud "frederick charles krueger killed many of springwoods children before he was burnt alive.. severeal years later the children of the parents were being tormented by him in their dreams". Anya looked up from her money stack "oh freddy.. that's right.. he's a big bad guy that kills people in their dreams" she said with a small smile. Dawn looked confused "buffy's been muttering that name in her sleep". Xander looked up from the piece of paper and creased his brows "frederick krueger?". Buffy walked into the magic shop and threw her bag forcefully on the table "how can he not know anything?" she muttered to herself sinking into a chair across from xander. "Not know what buff?" he asked. She looked up "okay.. so i've been having creepozoid dreams about this guy named fredd- "freddy krueger..." a woman interrupted. The gang looked at her standing near the counter, she had brown curls and she wore a blue pull-over with black pants and grey tennis-shoes. "Who are you?" buffy asked turning toward her "sorry" the woman said "where are my manners.. i'm nancy thompson". Anya stared at her for the longest time. "What?" nancy asked catching her stare. "Are you going to buy something or are you just gonna stand there wasting my time?" anya asked pushing a red strand of hair from her shoulder. Buffy stood up "how do you know the burnt face man?" she asked hands on her hips. "When i was sixteen he would come to my dreams and they would then become nightmares.. he sliced my wrist once and i pulled his hat off bringing it into reality" nancy said leaning on the counter. Xander looked confused "so is he real or just a dream god thing?" he asked. "Oh he's real" nancy replied "he's just not strong enough to reach the real world yet.. he needs seventeen souls to regenerate his immortal being". "Not on my watch he won't!" buffy retorted "I'm the slayer.. I fight evil no matter how strong or supernatural it is". Nancy stood folding her arms "the slayer?" she asked confused. "Really?... I thought by now everyone knew about me.." buffy said pacing around her chair "I am the one girl in all of this whole world chosen to fight off evil and ward off demons, I slay every big bad there is.. and freddy krueger is next". "The only way to kill him is to bring him into our world" nancy replied "and that's pretty hard to do". Buffy laughed "Not for Buffy Summers it isn't!" she scoffed pridefully. Nancy lifted a brow in confusion "You really think you can defeat him?" she asked. "Oh I don't think nancy... I know I can!" buffy replied with a small smirk. Later that night buffy layed in bed and held her cross-bow to her chest slowly falling asleep. She woke up standing on an iron cat-walk barefoot and in the same silk nightgown from the night before, she noticed the cross-bow still in her hands. Suddenly there was a loud noise like knives scraping against a chalkboard ! this set buffy's imagination on edge. "I know you're here Mr. Burnt face" she said holding the cross-bow tightly. There was the menacing laugh again then came the scratching noise once more screeeeeeeeech!. Buffy jumped a bit this time actually feeling scared. Freddy laughed once more "I can smell your fear slayer" he said in a deadly tone. She stood her ground and aimed the cross-bow carefully listening for his voice. "Ha! you think a silly arrow is going to bring me down?" he asked yelling a bit "you really need to re-think that sweetheart". Buffy held the cross-bow and glared "I'm not your sweetheart asshole!". Freddy clicked his tongue three times "now, now watch your language or i'm going to pull that tongue out". "Bring it fucker!" buffy yelled holding the cross-bow steady. He then got angry 'how did his words not phase her?'. Freddy stood confused but kept his menacing additude. "Little bitch thinks i'm not scary enough?" he asked mostly to himself. Buffy had enough of this small-talk.. she started to patrol the boiler room as if it were the sunnydale cemetary. "Come out here and face me you coward!" she yelled holding onto the cross-bow. Freddy stood in the middle of the boiler room and scraped him claw along a long narrow pipe making that horrible sound that buffy had heard before. Screeeeeeeeeeeeeech! she rubbed her shoulders from a cold shiver and the cross-bow slipped from her fingers hitting the cat-walk floor with a metallic clatter. She looked down in horror to see that it had transformed into a pile of poisonous snakes, she was really frightened now but she didn't show it. Freddy laughed smelling her fear and he appeared before her "looks like the little girl lost her toy..." he said clicking his tongue again "awwww.. poor little... bitch!". Buffy stood her ground, even if he was frightening her she still kept it hidden inside. "Fuck you krueger!" she said under her breath. "Now there's that language again.." freddy said scolding "time for the little bitch to learn a lesson!". He raised his claw ready to strike when buffy gave him a round house kick in the stomach which sent him flying into an iron pipe busting it, gas poured out like water from a garden hose. "Now you've done it bitch!" freddy said dusting off his hat and shoving it back on his burnt scalp. "Oooh i'm so scared.. please.. the only reason people are afraid of you is cause you look like burnt ham!" she said with sarcasm. Freddy stood up and he looked pissed. "Come and get me ham boy!" buffy said and held up her fists as if she were at a boxing match. "My pleasure.. bitch!" freddy said and stormed at her, claw raised and eyes piercing red. Buffy got her fists clenched tight and ready to strike 'pretend he's a punching bag' she though to herself with a prideful smile. Freddy walked up to her and growled "they say a slayer is tough.. but are you tough enough to survive being impaled buffy summers?" he asked lowering his glove so that it was level with her belly. "I don't know.. are you tough enough to survive a can of whoop-ass freddy krueger?" buffy asked in return. He swung his glove back getting ready to strike. She held her fists up getting ready to fight him. Riiiiiiiiing... riiiiiinnnngggg... Buffy sat up, sweat soaked her face and neck as she flipped her cellphone open "hello?" she asked. "Hey buff, me and xan are going to the bronze.. you in?" willow's voice calmed buffy down as bit and she smiled. "Sure i'll meet you there in five" she replied and hung up. Later that night buffy met up with willow, xander and anya at the bonze. 'Green Day- American Idiot' blared from the stage as they all danced and drank soda. "How are those dreams coming along buffster?" xander asked placing a patato chip in his mouth. Buffy just smiled and sipped her cola as willow went on about her and tara. "Tara tought me a new spell today.. I turned a regular sunflower into a red rose!" she said excitedly. They all laughed and shared drinks with small-talk and smiles. "Anya.. honey you're quiet tonight" xander said touching his wife's shoulder "everything okay?". Anya looked over at him "hmm? oh! yeah loads of fun here at the bronze" she said with sarcasm. "Anya.. what's wrong?" he asked concerned, "oh nothing.. except tonight was our night xander! not the hang with scoobies night" she complained folding her arms. Willow smiled "it's okay.. i should be heading back home, tara and i are doing enchantments!" she said with a giggle. Buffy looked up and smirked "yeah and i'm sure dawn needs me, i left her with spike again". Xander frowned "why do you trust him so much buff?" he asked looking at her. "My mom's dead xander.. you don't expect me to leave her with giles do you?". "Well ye- xander half said before anya interrupted "stop talking so we can leave" she said rudely and pulled xander by his arm. "Bye buff" he said as anya pulled him toward the exit. "See ya xan!" willow waved after him "you gonna be okay buffy? you can always leave dawn with me and tara.. so you can get some sleep tonight". Buffy smirked "nah.. go spend time with your girlfriend will.. i'm gonna go pick up dawn". Spike sat on the lid to the basement in his crypt telling dawn about the first slayer he'd killed "and so i grabbed her by her hair and bit down into her neck sucking out her lifefor- Buffy cleared her throat "you shouldn't tell dawn about your past spike.. it might get you a nice dusting" she said with her hands on her hips. "Awww buffy! he was just getting to the good part!" dawn complained with puppy dog eyes. "Too bad.. we're going home" buffy replied pulling dawn up by her forearm. "Don't you wanna stay love?" spike asked with a wicked grin "I've got room for two in the bed down stairs". Buffy gave him a disgusted look and pulled dawn out through the door "night william" she said annoyed slamming the crypt door behind her. When they got home dawn ran upstairs and pouted, buffy got into her nice warm bed and pulled the blue covers over her. Buffy found herself in her bed and looked around at the candles lit everywhere "you okay love?.. you look tense" spike said from beside her. "Spike?" she asked looking at him "what are you- "ssssshhhh pet.. just relax" he inturrupted and kissed her softly, she threw him off "not.. ever again spike!" she yelled. Suddenly she heard the most horrible noise, the noise that made her skin crawl and her stomach turn. Scrrrrreeeeeeeeecccchhh! Buffy ast up on the iron cat-walk and looked around at the familliar setting. She heard a menacing gutteral laugh come from behind her "hello sweetheart.. did you miss me?" freddy asked scraping his claw against the floor. Buffy stood up to face him. "No honey.. I just wanted to play burning man" she replied with sarcasm lighting a match behind her back. Freddy half laughed at her joke and held his claw against her chest pressing into her shoulder. Buffy threw the match at him and lit him up like a christmas tree. "Well there's a good light show for ya" she said watching as he screamed and tried to fight the fire. Freddy yelled and wimpered as the flames engulfed him. "How does it feel to be a firework freddy?" buffy asked with sarcasm. Freddy reached out with his gloved hand and sliced her shoulder, buffy grabbed his glove and yanked it off throwing it into the open pipe. "See ya hell sweetie" she said sarcasticly blowing him a kiss. Buffy woke up and smiled to herself, she'd defeated frederick charles krueger and she was proud. She layed back down and turned on her side. "Hey bitch.. looks like you lost!" freddy said grabbing her. Buffy screamed and tried to fight him off. -To Be Continued-


End file.
